in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:Skies Versus Shiela
Skies Versus Shiela is a story created by , and written by and . Plot Skyworld's peace is interrupted when Galaximus decides to attack, take over, and hypnotize Palutena's Army for the purpose of Galactic Army expansion! But with the Locked Room Gang currently dealing with villains on land, it's now up to Pit and a few allies to stop the wicked goddess before she gains enough power to overpower the gang. Cast * Pit * Palutena * Galaximus Story Chapter 1: Conquest Above the skies lies a world called "Skyworld". A majestic, beautiful place populated by gods, goddesses, angels and the like. * Palutena: '''Pit! Where are you? * '''Pit: *arrives, panting* I'm here! * Palutena: '''Have you noticed that the Underworld Army has been- rather quiet as of late? It's a little worrying, to me at least. * '''Pit: Well, you are right. They have been awfully silent....but hey, at least everything's peaceful! The Overworld's at peace, Skyworld's at peace...nothing to worry about! * Palutena: '''Well, you are right on that front... Still, we should always stay on our guard- last time we thought we had peace in Skyworld, they came back almost two decades later to get us back! * '''Pit: '''You make a good point there, Lady Palutena. * '''Palutena: '''But with Medusa and Hades both defeated, I don't know if anyone else could step up as leader of the Underworld Army... * '''Pit: '''What if someone does step up as leader of the Underworld Army? * '''Palutena: '''Well, it's nothing you can't handle, Pit! And even still, it will likely just be another inept god with a bad sense of humor! * '''Pit: Yeah! *chuckles* But Palutena couldn't have been more wrong. Sooner or later, Skyworld's peace would be interrupted by a familiar evil... Galaximus's Lair, home of the dreaded Inkling goddess and the gang's biggest rival, Galaximus. Usually, you'd expect her to have a plan to attack the Locked Room Gang, but right now she lacks any plans that could possibly work. Currently, she's just throwing darts on a dartboard with Jenny's face on it, bored, waiting for an idea that could strike her and get her off her throne chair. * Galaximus: 'So, what inspiration is gonna hit me this time? The plan that will likely fail, even though I'm delusional to it? Wait a minute, Galax- what are you saying?! You are the greatest supervillain to ever step foot on Earth! You just have- bad luck, that's all! I'm a goddess, yet I'm treated like dirt! Is there no way I can assert my power? ''Just then, an Octoling goes to Galaximus, about to tell the Inkling goddess some bad news. * '''Octoling #62487: Uh, Lady Galaximus? * Galaximus: '''What is it, minion? * '''Octoling #62487: The Galactic Army is in desperate need of more recruits. Half of the army were wiped out after a recent battle. * Galaximus: ''*scowls* That cursed Gang... what must I do to defeat them? I’m a goddess! And they are nothing but mortals! In any other world, that would make ''me ''the victor! ''Just then, after realizing what she said, Galaximus suddenly has a brilliant idea... * Galaximus: 'That's it! Surely, those other gods must have tons of power over the humans! If I could ravage their land, and make it my own territory, complete dominance shall be mine! MWUHAHAHA! Although, I'll be needing some more minions to ensure I'm not charging in blind with incompetent minions! ''*she looks at Octoling #62487* ''No offense to you. * '''Octoling #62487: '''What is your plan today, Lady Galaximus? * '''Galaximus: '''We must invade Skyworld! And I think I have fellow goddess who could- help me... Heh heh heh... * '''Octoling #62487: '''Great plan, Lady Galaximus. We really need extra army members badly. * '''Galaximus: '''You're right... Wait a minute- is Skyworld not a land of angels? Those fools would be great for slaves! * '''Octoling #62487: '''Once again, that's a brilliant idea. I'll ask Squidkiller to round up the remaining army. NegaDen will take care of the machinery and the ship. * '''Galaximus: '''Wonderful! They always said I have my head in the clouds- but this time, I literally and figuratively do! This puny planet will fall right into the fingertips, and when it does, I shall squish these tiny mortals, one at a time! ''NegaDen arrives, wearing overalls covered in oil stains. * 'NegaDen: '''The ship is ready, and all systems are on! The engine acted a bit weird, but no worries, I fixed it. ''Squidkiller arrives with the rest of Galaximus' minions. * '''Squidkiller: My lord, I have rustled up all the minions I can. We are ready to depart! * Galaximus: 'Excellent... in that case, we must leave at once! For this world will soon fall into our hands! ''The Galactic Army heads into the giant ship. NegaDen activates the ship engine, and the ship flies off into the clouds, ready to attack Skyworld. Meanwhile, Palutena and Pit were having a conversation. * '''Palutena: '''Say, Pit. Just out of curiosity, don’t you have any other kinds of clothes? Kind of odd how you wear a toga all the time... * '''Pit: Yeah...I gotta admit, it's pretty weird. And I don't think it's just me. I mean, I always see you in that dress. All of a sudden, just when they were in the middle of talking, they hear some odd noise coming from outside. * Pit: What was that...? * Palutena: 'I’m not sure! Quickly! We must take a look! ''The two rush outside, and see the loathsome Galaximus towering over them. * '''Galaximus: '''Hello there Pitty, and Palutena! * '''Pit: '''Galaximus?! Gee, way to interrupt a conversation there. * '''Palutena: '''How do you know us...? * '''Galaximus: '''Ahahaha.... I know all of my pesky enemies... So, how have things been hanging? * '''Palutena: '''Things were better until you interrupted us. * '''Galaximus: '''My.... how sad! Don’t worry- in a few minutes, you’ll be able to relax! * '''Pit: '''Really? * '''Galaximus: '''Why yes, of course! As my slaves! * '''Pit: What?! * Galaximus: '''Your pathetic army will be mine- and this land shall serve as a handy piece of my Galactic Empire! * '''Pit: I'm sorry Galaximus, but there's no way you're going to win! * Palutena: '''Wait a minute- those tentacles... Pit, doesn't that sound like that thing we saw at the Space Pirate Ship? * '''Pit: She's actually a different villain. Though you probably might be right...what if she's related? * Palutena: '''I'd like to say you could beat it the same way, but it doesn't look like she's that much of a pushover... * '''Galaximus: '''What are you fools talking about?! * '''Pit: '''Palutena said you looked similar to a boss I fought at the Space Pirate Ship. * '''Galaximus: '''Well, I have sank many ships in my travels across the Earth... * '''Pit: But we'll still fight you, no matter what! A Skeleton Goonie perches on Galaximus’s head, and squawks at Pit. * Galaximus: 'If you think you can stop the Galactic Army, you are wrong! ''The Army’s ship rises from behind Galaximus. * '''Pit: '''Wha...? * '''Palutena: '''Odd. That looks nothing like a Space Pirate ship. * '''Galaximus: '''Correct, you Philistine. It is the ship of your doom! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! * '''Palutena: Not today, you won't! * Galaximus: 'On the contrary, it is ''I who will decide your fate! Galaximus s''naps her finger, as a signal for the ship to do its business.'' * '''Pit: Is it me, or is the ship getting closer? * Palutena: It is. I'll call the rest of my army. Galaximus summons some Twintacle Octotroopers to distract Pit and Palutena. * Palutena: What are those things?! * Pit: I don't know...they look kinda weird. * Twintacle Octotrooper #1: '(We are not any weirder than you!) * '''Twintacle Octotrooper #2: '(You do realize they cannot understand us, right?) * 'Twintacle Octotrooper #1: '(Oh yeah...) The Twintacle Octotroopers open fire on Pit and Palutena. * '''Pit: Agh! * Palutena lines Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam